This study is the on-going first phase of a Genetic Model, longitudinal high-risk project on the offspring of pregnant nuclear schizophrenic women, manic-depressive women, atypical-endogenous psychotic women, and demographically-matched control women. Through the national health program in Sweden, identification and study of the women and fetuses begins early in pregnancy. Active study of the offspring during this first project phase covers the first year of the subjects' life, with a clinical evaluation for mental status at 4 years of age. The six major areas of study of the subjects are the following: Current and Past Maternal Mental Condition, Obstetric Course, Familial-Maternal Situation (these three areas viewed as representing "co-acting influences" on the offspring's mental development), Offspring's Somatic Condition, Infant Temperament, and Offspring's Psychophysiological Characteristics (these latter three areas viewed as selected "indices of risk" for development of psychopathology in the offspring). The primary aims of the study are to (1) identify differences on these selected personal characteristics and near-environmental influences, as found among the risk groups, (2) identify specific interactions between genetic risk, personal characteristics, and near-environmental influences within the different risk groups, and (3) identify relationships between these early life variables and subsequent mental status or "outcome" of the subjects at selected ages. The long-term goal of the project is to evaluate the extent and manner in which the genetic risk and the characteristics studied early in life account for the subjects' eventual mental outcomes.